Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of attachments for a hand operated electrical drilling machine and, in particular, to a screw fastened clamping attachment in the form of a neck which is adapted to be screwed on to the outer housing of a neckless electrical motor having a short shaft, the clamping neck of the attachment being adapted for extending the short shaft to fit the extension part of the attachment for screwing on to a drill chuck which, in turn, accomodates a drill.